


Constantly There

by TwistedFate101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, a blurb that I just though of, don't read it, had to get it down on paper, it's so bad, seriously, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/pseuds/TwistedFate101
Summary: Constance Holmes, younger brother of Euros, didn't expect to come back to London from America to find a very much alive and insane sister, and two elder brothers who both are almost the same as him.





	

Constance grinned excitedly as the taxi he had hailed dropped him off at a familiar house, thanking the driver and paying the fare before lugging his belongings out from the trunk and dragging them toward his home. Constance knocked on the door and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It wasn't everyday he got to visit the sights of London again, and only rarely did he get to say hello to his parents again. Euros had, before she died, certainly was attached to his side every step of the way. She had been the first he had ever talked to without speaking in riddles. 

As the door was flung open and he was greeted with the sight of his mother's worn but happy face, he couldn't help the swell of affection that built in his chest at the familiar sight of home. He was beckoned in by both Violet and Siger-he had been in the middle of his morning tea-and urged to rest on the couch.

"Connie, dear, many things have changed. During your absence, I mean." Mummy Holmes confided in him when they were all sitting around the table with scones and Earl Grey to accompany it. Despite his family's wealth, his parents always did enjoy the classic stuff. And so Constance sat and listened, enraptured as his parents wove the tale of his (alive!) sister and two maniac brothers, one of them a government agent and another a consulting detective. 

"I must see them," Constance pronounced excitedly with a gleam to his eye and stood up with a dramatic flourish. Mummy did nothing to stop him, and instead waved him it the door with a knowing grin with his unpacked suitcases being hauled of behind him. Between his older sibling's descent into madness, and another two he hadn't even known about, Constance was sure it would be a rather eventful time in England. 

This was it, then. 

Constance looked up from his phone at the cabbie's voice and looked out the window. He found himself staring at a small apartment complex-rather unusual for a Holmes, but he couldn't judge. Not yet, anyway, when he had only seen the outside. Without another word he removed his belongings for the second time that day and paid the driver, to which she simply saluted him when he thanked her. 

Constance knocked on the door firmly, a strong sense of deja by overtaking him for a moment before an elderly woman opened up the entrance and stared up at him in surprise. "Yes?" She asked slowly, which did make sense, since he was wearing rather suspicious attire-a black scarf and vest with a white undershirt and dress pants. Add that to his pale complexion, unusually bright and emotionless eyes, and skinny frame, he couldn't exactly blame the lady. 

"I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes?" 

Constance stepped into the cluttered room, heart beating frantically in excitement and anticipation as he took in the messy area. Another man living here. And with a child-a girl, most likely, from the lighter colors of a rattle resting on the couch. Interesting. "What do you want?" A voice almost resembling a purr snapped from the kitchen, and instead of choosing to reply, Constance walked toward it and opened the door. 

Sherlock was hunched over a beaker filled with what seemed to be blood, safety goggles haphazardly thrown on and hair mussed from the amount of times he had ran his hand through it. "Well?" Sherlock snapped impatiently and turned to glare out the corner of his eye, but he froze when Constance airily replied, "is that the way you treat your younger brother, Sherlock? Really, I hope Mummy taught you better etiquette than that." 

Sherlock spun on his heel to stare at him blankly for a moment, before promptly collapsing to the floor. Constance blinked slowly at the heap of long legs, before rubbing his wrist and looking around uncertainly. "That didn't go as planned."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't understand what I was thinking when I wrote this
> 
> Basically there's ANOTHER Holmes brother and he comes back from America because he was researching endangered species. Then there's a case about something related to said endangered species and Constance is there so he's like 'hey I know all of this!' And he becomes apart of the gang. This is just a coping mechanism. Do not take this seriously.
> 
> But it would be really awesome if anyone were to write something from this.
> 
> Just saying.
> 
> Okay bye.


End file.
